From Doom to Laughter
by Parmamela572
Summary: A range of poetry that you will just love!
1. Winter Sun

Winter Sun

Icicles catch the sunlight

Snow sparkles in light

Sheets of frozen water

Snowflakes fall silently

A light cool breeze blows


	2. Laughter

Laughter

Bubbling up inside you

Like a babbling brook

Flowing over a rocky bed

Erupting out of you

Just like a volcano spews lava

And consumes the land as the laugh consumes you

Coming forth at simple pleasures

When a baby smiles

When a toddler takes their first steps

When your child's first words are spoken


	3. Remember When

Remember When

Remember when

The birds song echoed in the forest

And the leaves rustled in the wind

Remember when

The children played under my canopy

And rain tore at my limbs

When storms gave me life

Remember back when

The jays nested in my branches

The sun shined with such a glory

And the people dared each other

To climb the highest of my limbs

Remember when

The sun set with all its majesty

The glorious rays falling upon my bark

Remember when

Joy was as common as a crow

And contagious as the cold

When the child lay under my caring canopy

Dreaming peacefully and without a sound

My memories grow sparse

With each winter past

My brethren disappear

Forever a slave to humanity

But I still stand

Ancient and wise

Fading but not lost

Only I remember when

Now I am the last

Standing in a pile of ashes

Challenging the destroyers who killed my kind

Hoping for that compassion I once knew

But finding only greed

My branches are never climbed

Have grown weak and limp

My leaves dry and few

I feel life draining away

My bark my protection peels away

Life abandons me

The sun never shines but I still hold on

I cling to the memories

Memories I will die with

My grave lay in front of me

I would only have to jump to fall

As my eyes close for the last time

I see a single child

I see the joy that was

I know I will not be a slave

I will be free

I remember when


	4. 911

9/11

The trigger has been pulled

The war has begun

The lives that will be lost

The lives that will be saved

The two missiles have been aimed

The honor that has been lost

The glory that has been twisted

The two towers that fell

That one day

They will be remembered

The lives that it cost

We will grow stronger

We will fight back

The war that wages

The path of the dead

Strewn across the land

The burning fires that destroy

The button that will kill thousands

We will revenge those that were lost

We will destroy the festering evil


	5. Night Dove

Night Dove

A solemn night dove

Dances in the dusk

Joyful of the fading light

Fly's far to the west

To wake his brethren

The shadowy nigh closes in

And the moon lay down his head

A flock of doves black as death

Fly to the west to find their bed

Before the light echoes the day


	6. Do Not Worry My Child

Do Not Worry Child

My eyes now weary

With every day I find

It harder and harder to open them

My movements slow

I fear death is upon me

But I don't fear death itself

Do not worry child

I will see you again

In a glorious place

I am old now

My time has passed

Do not worry child

I will speak with you again

I will tell you stories

Of the new and of the old

Do not worry child

For death is not a punishment

My heart slows

And my eyes slowly close

Trying to get a last glimpse

Of the world of the living

The silver light of the moon

The star filled sky

Welcoming me to the heavens above


	7. THe Undying Lands

The Undying Lands

Sunny rays fall upon the creek

Where the water glints in the light

And the mountains cling to the ever blue sky

The snowcapped mountains ever reaching

Into the sky holding their secrets

The golden hills that can only echo

The vast plains of wild grass

Bending in the breeze as the waves to an ocean

Give way to majestic and tall forests

Leafy and flowering

Fragile and ancient they stand

Towering over the eyes of man


	8. My sweet Blonde Haired Boy

That Blonde Haired Boy

Filled with new purpose and desire

I reached out to touch you

To understand you

To see you

One last time before the light fades

Before the candle is blown out

And you are yet so close to me

But your heart so far

You call my name out everyday

And my heart beats for you

My heart beats for that brown haired kid

Who see's everyone but me

I alone am invisible beneath your eyes

Lost in crowd

I am unseen

But by your eyes only

Can the spell be broken

And for me to shine bright

A light amongst the overwhelming darkness

Who see's nothing but my shell my defenses

But inside I hold so much more

Than you can begin to imagine

My heart is yours

If only you would reach out and take it

If only you could feel my passion

If only you could take my heart

And cherish it everyday

Of your beautiful life

But I am night among the darkness

My eye's only see you

When you enter the room

My mind only works when you touch me

My love for you only grows stronger by each passing day

Time cannot defeat me

And my heart beats for you

That blonde haired kid

Who says my name but doesn't see me

Who only remembers our worst moments

And forgets the best memories

When you are close I am a roaring fire

Alive and free

But when you are gone my world is black and white

Caged in glass

As I watch everyone go about their day

Unknowing and ignorant

Those little things in life

Those kind acts

That shows us

What love is

What it can be

What it can accomplish

My heart is yours

My sweet blonde haired boy


	9. The World THat Could be

The World that could

Desolate and barren

The people dying

And the world with it

The war that tore through

Like a tornado to a town

The world that was

The world that could have been

A flame that burned out

But could be lit once more

If only the shattered people

Could find a way to become whole

Never again to be torn apart and ravaged by war

If the hopeless can the strength once more

To battle the invaders

To replenish the rivers

The forests to grow tall

The deserts to become sandy hills

And the fires to burn bright under the starry sky


	10. Who do you think you are

Who do you think you are

Who do you think you are

To bind us with such rules

To make us obey your cruel commands

Who do you think you are

To kill an innocent child

To murder someone you know nothing of

Who do you think I am

To rebel against you

To fight the darkening soul

Who do you think I am

To bathe in rays of light

And to conquer with justice

Who do you think I am

Because I know what you think of me as

A liar a thief in the shadows

A cold blooded killer a rebel

And you are wrong

I am kind I am sweet

I am a giver I am a helper

I am a fighter for the good

I may not be perfect

but I strive for the greater good

who do you think you are

to take a life that is so precious

Who do you think you are

To not give a second thought

To the people you have killed and their family

Who do you think you are

Well I'll tell you exactly who you are

You are the monster under my bed

You are the nightmares of my dreams

You are the devil in the world of the living

You are a killer with blood stained hands


	11. Look and see what has become of us

Look And See What Has Become of Us

Deep in the shadows

Of a flickering flames

That rise high into the sky

Lays a broken and lost soul

Who fought till his last breath

For freedom for honor and for his only daughter

Deep in the shadows

Of the roaring flames

That soar into the sky

Unnoticed by the gods

Is a young girl

Who cry's out fearfully

To the beings that hold such power

Deep in the shadows

Of the fire that was

A daughter mourns her father's demise

And those who hold such power

Ignore her cries to them

Just like they ignore

Those lives they deem lesser than their own

These arrogant self-serving gods who claim they are righteous

Who don't know pain, misery, suffering or death


	12. A light in Shadow

A Light in Shadow

If the Dark falls

And we the light

Are failing to night

Lest the devil comes

And razes us to the earth

Fore we shall die

And the evil will beings hunt the planet

Every crook and crack

Till nothing living remains

And world lay dead at his feet

But where there is shadow

There must be light

Darkness may thrive

And evil beings lurking

But without one they cannot exist

But the evil is arrogant

So the devil never knows

About the hidden glow

Deep in darkness

A flickering flame

A fire within

And this fire is lit

And burning bright


	13. Autumn

Autumn

Leaves colored red, yellow, and gold

Sprinkling down like raindrops

Filling the air with glory

Crowds gather to see

This beautiful place


	14. Earth

Earth

Blue sky above

Lush earth below

Trees cover the land

Sand dunes scar the desert

Fish fill the sea

And beaches of soft white sand


	15. Bells

Bells

Tinkling fills the air

Chiming comes from nowhere

Tiny bells ring

Covering the sleigh

Snow silently falls

Covering the ground with a soft blanket


	16. Hurricane

Hurricane

Wind on water

Fire in stone

The earths moan

Travels far

Within reach of light

At the darkest hour


	17. Silver Rose

Silver Rose

A single rose glows

In the bright moonlight

Casting a soft silver light

Followed by the moon


	18. Soldier

Soldier

He raises his hand,

Out to war he goes,

Weapons in his hand,

He fights for freedom,

A shot, he falls,

At his last dying breath,

He whispers-America


	19. Stormy Skies

Stormy Skies

Wind blows hard

Glass breaks to only shards

Thunder crackles across the land

Lightning strikes and burns

Scarring the landscape


	20. The Devils Tears

The Devil's Tears

At the dawn of this day

The people burn

They die in numbers to many to count

But as they die they fight for freedom

For a lost nation already dead

For a queen that was peace

But the days grow dark

And the watchful nights closed in

And the queen lay dead

At the devil's own hands

And the people lay fallen

In a trance so deep

So horrifying and evil

That even the mightiest warrior is taken

Lost and forgotten they live

In the lost nation

Where the birds sing no song

Where there is no hope

In a place filled with evil

So mighty that the king kneels to it

And the devil calls for its people

To be slaughtered and tortured

To be hardened like steel

And at the end of each day

More lay fallen to his wrath

No one dares to disobey him

For the punishment is harsh

But an outcast, fool, and Wiseman do

Now they lay dead at his feet

Their bones smoking and meat rotting

They faced the wrath

And lay fallen

But another lone man

Comes forth to die

The devils laugh goes for miles

What can a lone man do

Against this terror

He fights and wins

With a terrible cost

His soul now torn

His eyes unseeing

But the people are saved

And the lost nation found

And the devil cries

And single drop hits his black heart

And he is found again

Restored from the evil that took him


	21. The Key

The Key

The Forgotten key

Floats down a hidden river

Far below the kingdom

A soft tune opens the door

To all worlds above and below


	22. The battle that never ends

The battle that never ends

In the deep red pool

Where the man weeps in pain

The souls are broken

And the living torn

In a forbidden place

Where there is no light

Where there is no color

The devil lays waiting

The one who dared

To hope lay dead

In a deep red pool

Where he screams in pain

In a place that lays in shadow

And crawling with the hopeless

Where the river runs red

And the bones lay in piles

The once great and powerful

Now a withering statue

Lays solemn in the moonless night

And yet something stirs

Old and full of something rare

Something no one dares to think of

This being is full if light and good

Full of the hope that no one else dare to have

But with this good

Comes a greater evil

The light may shine

But the shadow quenches its long thirst

So the cavern lay again in darkness

But this is not the end

Fore even when he lay dying

He had brought with him

Hope for the hopeless

There was no glorious battle

But a sad and forlorn one

But the people regained their homeland

And forever destroyed the evil

But in every heart

They know the battle is never over

So they will always fight

To become what there're ancestors could not


	23. What is beauty in poetry

What is the beauty in poetry

Forest of diamonds

Seas of gold

Trees of amber

And lakes of sapphires

But real beauty

Lies in your imagination

Your hope and sacrifice

Your creativeness and faith

Beauty is an idea

That you can bend and twist

And fill with images

Of glory and peace


	24. The Pheonix King

The Phoenix King

Bright as a star

Read, yellow, orange

It heals, brings death

You live or die

At his hand

But beware the wraith

Fore the flame is flickering

And ready to burn


	25. Where the silver winds blow

Where the Silver Wind Blows

Where the silver wind blows,

And where fire bursts with joy,

Where the trees sing a sad song,

The lands are peace of mind

And the birds claim the sky,

Darkness lurks at every shadow,

Where the silver wind blows,

The sky is blue and the ground green,

Dark cannot thrive,

For the silver wind blows,

To keep it at bay,

Where the silver wind blows,

At night in bright moonlight,

The ground is green and the sky black,

The dark cannot be for the silver strikes,

The crow is midnight when it cries its song

Where the silver wind blows,

With colorful joy,

The dark is vanquished,

And the birds sing of joy,

Where the silver wind blows,

And where fire bursts with joy,

Where the trees sing a sad song,

The lands are peace of mind

And the birds claim the sky


	26. deep down beneath those Rioling waters

Deep Down Beneath the Roiling Waters

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A hidden soul swims

Forgotten for ages

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

Lay a mysterious light

Glowing from within

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A shadow waits

For its chosen prey

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A silent body lies

Who fought a deathly battle

Who sunk bellow the waves

While the storm raged

While the thunder crashed

And the lightning lit the sky

The resounding boom

That smashed his soul to splinters

That tore his body apart

And transformed his shadow

Deep down

Beneath the those roiling waters

Lay the poor and unlucky

Deep down oh so deep

Tortured and beaten

Till death took them


	27. poems

The Forest

Flowers bloom

Red, yellow, blue, and purple

Ferns unravel like a summer breeze

Vines creep up trees

And a cloudless sky

Winter Sun

Icicles catch the sunlight

Snow sparkles in light

Sheets of frozen water

Snowflakes fall silently

A light cool breeze blows

Storm

Lightning strikes

Thunder rumbles

Rain pours down

Like Zeus himself

The wind blows strong

Moonlight

Streaking down

Like a cool breeze blowing

Silver and white

With a touch of peppermint

Cold and strong

Silver Rose

A single rose glows

In the bright moonlight

Casting a soft silver light

Followed by the moon

The Key

The Forgotten key

Floats down a hidden river

Far below the kingdom

A soft tune opens the door

To all worlds above and below

Earth

Blue sky above

Lush earth below

Trees cover the land

Sand dunes scar the desert

Fish fill the sea

And beaches of soft white sand

Stormy Skies

Wind blows hard

Glass breaks to only shards

Thunder crackles across the land

Lightning strikes and burns

Scarring the landscape

Autumn

Leaves colored red, yellow, and gold

Sprinkling down like raindrops

Filling the air with glory

Crowds gather to see

This beautiful place

Bells

Tinkling fills the air

Chiming comes from nowhere

Tiny bells ring

Covering the sleigh

Snow silently falls

Covering the ground with a soft blanket

Hurricane

Wind on water

Fire in stone

The earths moan

Travels far

Within reach of light

At the darkest hour

Where the Silver Wind Blows

Where the silver wind blows,

And where fire bursts with joy,

Where the trees sing a sad song,

The lands are peace of mind

And the birds claim the sky,

Darkness lurks at every shadow,

Where the silver wind blows,

The sky is blue and the ground green,

Dark cannot thrive,

For the silver wind blows,

To keep it at bay,

Where the silver wind blows,

At night in bright moonlight,

The ground is green and the sky black,

The dark cannot be for the silver strikes,

The crow is midnight when it cries its song

Where the silver wind blows,

With colorful joy,

The dark is vanquished,

And the birds sing of joy,

Where the silver wind blows,

And where fire bursts with joy,

Where the trees sing a sad song,

The lands are peace of mind

And the birds claim the sky

The Devil's Tears

At the dawn of this day

The people burn

They die in numbers to many to count

But as they die they fight for freedom

For a lost nation already dead

For a queen that was peace

But the days grow dark

And the watchful nights closed in

And the queen lay dead

At the devil's own hands

And the people lay fallen

In a trance so deep

So horrifying and evil

That even the mightiest warrior is taken

Lost and forgotten they live

In the lost nation

Where the birds sing no song

Where there is no hope

In a place filled with evil

So mighty that the king kneels to it

And the devil calls for its people

To be slaughtered and tortured

To be hardened like steel

And at the end of each day

More lay fallen to his wrath

No one dares to disobey him

For the punishment is harsh

But an outcast, fool, and Wiseman do

Now they lay dead at his feet

Their bones smoking and meat rotting

They faced the wrath

And lay fallen

But another lone man

Comes forth to die

The devils laugh goes for miles

What can a lone man do

Against this terror

He fights and wins

With a terrible cost

His soul now torn

His eyes unseeing

But the people are saved

And the lost nation found

And the devil cries

And single drop hits his black heart

And he is found again

Restored from the evil that took him

The battle that never ends

In the deep red pool

Where the man weeps in pain

The souls are broken

And the living torn

In a forbidden place

Where there is no light

Where there is no color

The devil lays waiting

The one who dared

To hope lay dead

In a deep red pool

Where he screams in pain

In a place that lays in shadow

And crawling with the hopeless

Where the river runs red

And the bones lay in piles

The once great and powerful

Now a withering statue

Lays solemn in the moonless night

And yet something stirs

Old and full of something rare

Something no one dares to think of

This being is full if light and good

Full of the hope that no one else dare to have

But with this good

Comes a greater evil

The light may shine

But the shadow quenches its long thirst

So the cavern lay again in darkness

But this is not the end

Fore even when he lay dying

He had brought with him

Hope for the hopeless

There was no glorious battle

But a sad and forlorn one

But the people regained their homeland

And forever destroyed the evil

But in every heart

They know the battle is never over

So they will always fight

To become what there're ancestors could not

Deep Down Beneath the Roiling Waters

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A hidden soul swims

Forgotten for ages

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

Lay a mysterious light

Glowing from within

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A shadow waits

For its chosen prey

Deep down

Beneath the roiling waters

A silent body lies

Who fought a deathly battle

Who sunk bellow the waves

While the storm raged

While the thunder crashed

And the lightning lit the sky

The resounding boom

That smashed his soul to splinters

That tore his body apart

And transformed his shadow

Deep down

Beneath the those roiling waters

Lay the poor and unlucky

Deep down oh so deep

Tortured and beaten

Till death took them

Soldier

He raises his hand,

Out to war he goes,

Weapons in his hand,

He fights for freedom,

A shot, he falls,

At his last dying breath,

He whispers-America

The Phoenix King

Bright as a star

Read, yellow, orange

It heals, brings death

You live or die

At his hand

But beware the wraith

Fore the flame is flickering

And ready to burn

A Light in Shadow

If the Dark falls

And we the light

Are failing to night

Lest the devil comes

And razes us to the earth

Fore we shall die

And the evil will beings hunt the planet

Every crook and crack

Till nothing living remains

And world lay dead at his feet

But where there is shadow

There must be light

Darkness may thrive

And evil beings lurking

But without one they cannot exist

But the evil is arrogant

So the devil never knows

About the hidden glow

Deep in darkness

A flickering flame

A fire within

And this fire is lit

And burning bright

What is the beauty in poetry

Forest of diamonds

Seas of gold

Trees of amber

And lakes of sapphires

But real beauty

Lies in your imagination

Your hope and sacrifice

Your creativeness and faith

Beauty is an idea

That you can bend and twist

And fill with images

Of glory and peace

Night Dove

A solemn night dove

Dances in the dusk

Joyful of the fading light

Fly's far to the west

To wake his brethren

The shadowy nigh closes in

And the moon lay down his head

A flock of doves black as death

Fly to the west to find their bed

Before the light echoes the day

Remember When

Remember when

The birds song echoed in the forest

And the leaves rustled in the wind

Remember when

The children played under my canopy

And rain tore at my limbs

When storms gave me life

Remember back when

The jays nested in my branches

The sun shined with such a glory

And the people dared each other

To climb the highest of my limbs

Remember when

The sun set with all its majesty

The glorious rays falling upon my bark

Remember when

Joy was as common as a crow

And contagious as the cold

When the child lay under my caring canopy

Dreaming peacefully and without a sound

My memories grow sparse

With each winter past

My brethren disappear

Forever a slave to humanity

But I still stand

Ancient and wise

Fading but not lost

Only I remember when

Now I am the last

Standing in a pile of ashes

Challenging the destroyers who killed my kind

Hoping for that compassion I once knew

But finding only greed

My branches are never climbed

Have grown weak and limp

My leaves dry and few

I feel life draining away

My bark my protection peels away

Life abandons me

The sun never shines but I still hold on

I cling to the memories

Memories I will die with

My grave lay in front of me

I would only have to jump to fall

As my eyes close for the last time

I see a single child

I see the joy that was

I know I will not be a slave

I will be free

I remember when

Look And See What Has Become of Us

Deep in the shadows

Of a flickering flames

That rise high into the sky

Lays a broken and lost soul

Who fought till his last breath

For freedom for honor and for his only daughter

Deep in the shadows

Of the roaring flames

That soar into the sky

Unnoticed by the gods

Is a young girl

Who cry's out fearfully

To the beings that hold such power

Deep in the shadows

Of the fire that was

A daughter mourns her father's demise

And those who hold such power

Ignore her cries to them

Just like they ignore

Those lives they deem lesser than their own

These arrogant self-serving gods who claim they are righteous

Who don't know pain, misery, suffering or death

Who do you think you are

Who do you think you are

To bind us with such rules

To make us obey your cruel commands

Who do you think you are

To kill an innocent child

To murder someone you know nothing of

Who do you think I am

To rebel against you

To fight the darkening soul

Who do you think I am

To bathe in rays of light

And to conquer with justice

Who do you think I am

Because I know what you think of me as

A liar a thief in the shadows

A cold blooded killer a rebel

And you are wrong

I am kind I am sweet

I am a giver I am a helper

I am a fighter for the good

I may not be perfect

but I strive for the greater good

who do you think you are

to take a life that is so precious

Who do you think you are

To not give a second thought

To the people you have killed and their family

Who do you think you are

Well I'll tell you exactly who you are

You are the monster under my bed

You are the nightmares of my dreams

You are the devil in the world of the living

You are a killer with blood stained hands

The World that could

Desolate and barren

The people dying

And the world with it

The war that tore through

Like a tornado to a town

The world that was

The world that could have been

A flame that burned out

But could be lit once more

If only the shattered people

Could find a way to become whole

Never again to be torn apart and ravaged by war

If the hopeless can the strength once more

To battle the invaders

To replenish the rivers

The forests to grow tall

The deserts to become sandy hills

And the fires to burn bright under the starry sky

9/11

The trigger has been pulled

The war has begun

The lives that will be lost

The lives that will be saved

The two missiles have been aimed

The honor that has been lost

The glory that has been twisted

The two towers that fell

That one day

They will be remembered

The lives that it cost

We will grow stronger

We will fight back

The war that wages

The path of the dead

Strewn across the land

The burning fires that destroy

The button that will kill thousands

We will revenge those that were lost

We will destroy the festering evil

Do Not Worry Child

My eyes now weary

With every day I find

It harder and harder to open them

My movements slow

I fear death is upon me

But I don't fear death itself

Do not worry child

I will see you again

In a glorious place

I am old now

My time has passed

Do not worry child

I will speak with you again

I will tell you stories

Of the new and of the old

Do not worry child

For death is not a punishment

My heart slows

And my eyes slowly close

Trying to get a last glimpse

Of the world of the living

The silver light of the moon

The star filled sky

Welcoming me to the heavens above

Laughter

Bubbling up inside you

Like a babbling brook

Flowing over a rocky bed

Erupting out of you

Just like a volcano spews lava

And consumes the land as the laugh consumes you

Coming forth at simple pleasures

When a baby smiles

When a toddler takes their first steps

When your child's first words are spoken

The Undying Lands

Sunny rays fall upon the creek

Where the water glints in the light

And the mountains cling to the ever blue sky

The snowcapped mountains ever reaching

Into the sky holding their secrets

The golden hills that can only echo

The vast plains of wild grass

Bending in the breeze as the waves to an ocean

Give way to majestic and tall forests

Leafy and flowering

Fragile and ancient they stand

Towering over the eyes of man

That Blonde Haired Boy

Filled with new purpose and desire

I reached out to touch you

To understand you

To see you

One last time before the light fades

Before the candle is blown out

And you are yet so close to me

But your heart so far

You call my name out everyday

And my heart beats for you

My heart beats for that brown haired kid

Who see's everyone but me

I alone am invisible beneath your eyes

Lost in crowd

I am unseen

But by your eyes only

Can the spell be broken

And for me to shine bright

A light amongst the overwhelming darkness

Who see's nothing but my shell my defenses

But inside I hold so much more

Than you can begin to imagine

My heart is yours

If only you would reach out and take it

If only you could feel my passion

If only you could take my heart

And cherish it everyday

Of your beautiful life

But I am night among the darkness

My eye's only see you

When you enter the room

My mind only works when you touch me

My love for you only grows stronger by each passing day

Time cannot defeat me

And my heart beats for you

That blonde haired kid

Who says my name but doesn't see me

Who only remembers our worst moments

And forgets the best memories

When you are close I am a roaring fire

Alive and free

But when you are gone my world is black and white

Caged in glass

As I watch everyone go about their day

Unknowing and ignorant

Those little things in life

Those kind acts

That shows us

What love is

What it can be

What it can accomplish

My heart is yours

My sweet blonde haired boy

Memories

As I walked through the cold stone corridors

I remembered him

I remembered his touch on my skin

I remembered his laugh echoing through the old rock

I remembered his teasing voice egging me on

I remembered his heart

I remember his love

And I walk through these memories

And I realize

That I did

I did love him

So I remember

And I will never forget

Our love

I will never forget his words

I will never forget his voice

Time cannot kill such a bond

It can only strengthen it

So I will go on

And I will remember

I will love

You

What is love?

Love is eternal

Love is agreeing to disagree

Love is sacrificing yourself

Love is talking to them about anything

What is love?

Love is being honest

Love is caring for them

Love is comforting them when they need it

Love is giving them a shoulder to cry into

What is love?

It is beautiful

It is wonderful

It is a marvelous mystery

It makes us who we are

It separates us from others

Without love we are blind

We are stuck in darkness

Love makes us care

Love makes us feel

Love defines us

Love is the key

Love is the passion of the heart

Love creates us

Loves destroys us

Love is who we are

Love is human

Red jewel droplets

A red jewel speckled skin

A shining star

Painted in blood by time

Jewels painted red on your skin

Flowing through your veins

Love, anger, power, desire, danger, passion

Red

Red blood stained hands

Red love

Red anger

Red raw power

By those blood stained hands

The ruby red bejeweled skin

Glistening in the pale light of the moon

Howling into the night

The raging of the night

The lurking shadows

And the red painted jewels on your skin

One Day

One day

I'll be able to walk up to you

And say hi

And you'll say hi back

Then we'll talk about the good times we've had

And we'll have sadness in our hearts

One day

Our paths shall divert

And you'll fade away

But for now

We'll just sit here and talk

About the good, the bad

The mistakes we made

And promises we kept

And people we lost

And one day

I won't be there to talk

And you'll just sit there

Memories of me colliding with the empty seat next to you

One day

I'll find you again

But our talk won't be the same

I'll say hi

You'll say hi

And the silence will stretch on

The unspoken words

Like a rainstorm not yet begun

And like a torrent of wind

It'll all come out

And then we'll talk again

One day

We'll be sitting together

And the next I'll be gone

And the tears will flow

One day

You'll be alone

Sitting in the corner

And all you hear

Is the echo of my voice

Saying goodbye

The boy in the café

He stands in the middle of the café

Memories flooding his senses

The girl he loved

The family he lost

The friend that vanished

The home that burned

And he sees the smoke beneath the moon

Ashes and dust covering up the light of the stars

And he watches the fire blazing bright

As the screams fade away to eerie silence but for the crackling sound of wood snapping in the inferno

Tears falling from his pale face

Wondering

Who could do this?

Who could hold such hate inside?

Who could?

The unanswered questions

Seared into his brain

Just like the scars that were seared into his flesh

A dark reminder

A red dawn

An ashen dawn

I Remember Him

As I walked through the cold stone corridors

I remembered him

I remembered his touch on my skin

I remembered his laugh echoing through the old rock

I remembered his teasing voice egging me on

I remembered his heart

I remember his love

And I walk through these memories

And I realize

That I did

I did love him

So I remember

And I will never forget

Our love

I will never forget his words

I will never forget his voice

Time cannot kill such a bond

It can only strengthen it

So I will go on

And I will remember

I will love

You

A Winter Eve

The sky bluest of blues

The ground concealed in a blanket

Trees standing tall

Glimmering in the cold lights

Of the frozen moon

The river still

In the pale glow

The beaming children silent

As the clouds cover the moon

And flakes of sharpened cold

Land on their uplifted faces

Cheering sound from their frozen lips

Joyous shouts echoing in the darkness

Pierced by the lights of a warmth giving home

The hot chocolate steaming

Awaiting the youths delight

On the chilled stone paths

The Siberian dog barks

As the cold bites at it heels

And all is good for the time

There is no anger

No danger no peril

No evil lurking

Lonely Soul

Diving deep under the watery grave

Suppressed emotions

Bubbling forth

Unwanted and lost

Forgotten and tortured

Hiding the pain that lurks

Just under the surface

Putting on a mask of indifference

While I feel everything

Coursing through my veins

And I smile

Hiding behind the notion of joy

My minds builds walls

Like yours opens up to anyone

Walls to keep you out

Walls to drive you away

Never a crack or a crumble

Impenetrable

No one can ever see through

My mask

No one has ever tried

They just yell and demand

Try to understand me?

Not happening

Never has

I sometimes wonder

What it would be like

If I ran

Far from this hell

To feel free

To feel happy

To be brave and take a step

And then another

Feel the courage rocking my body

But I am pushed down by

doubt, fear and cowardice

The water above my head

Shoving me deeper into despair

Driving me to the edge of a waterfall

And like the river

I will fall faster and harder

Till I hit the bottom

And when I do

I will break

My walls will crumble like sand

And I will be washed away

My broken body beyond repair

The emotions that have been pushed away

Shall flood my injured and collapsed mind

They are like poison in my blood

And I will never forget Nor will I ever forgive

Undying Friendship

Seeing you today

I knew it was true

You gave me not a glance

Nor a word

Your heart is not mine

You gave it to another

You placed it in her hands

I hope you trust her

And that she never hurts you

I understand

you were never mine to keep

You were there, but saw a wisp of a cloud

Not the thunderstorm that raged inside of me

When I finally knew the truth

But I am not jealous

I wish you all the happiness

That the world may give

Just remember this

If you ever fall

I'll be there to catch you

If you ever hurt

I'll heal you

If you ever lose her

I'll mourn with you

Because our friendship is unbroken and because I will always love you

Book Life

My heart is book

Just waiting for you to open the pages

Just a peek

A word or two

Would send me flying

High above the clouds

Touching the stars

With you by my side

My body is just the cover

My mind is hidden within

So remember the age old saying

Don't judge a book by its cover

And remember me

Because I'm waiting

And I'm falling head of heels

Plunging into the vast abyss

I just hope that at the end of the tunnel

There will be a light shining

That way I know its true

Yes, it's true that I once was lost

But now I'm found

From the grey mists of pain and loss you pulled me

And my world became a field of blooming flowers

Under a cloudless sunny sky

With a warm breeze blowing

Caressing my skin

Wrapping me in a summer hug

I'm waiting

Just open the book

I promise you won't regret it

Because beneath the hard exterior

Is a story- the story that hasn't yet come to pass

Think about all those days that have yet to happen

All those nights by the fire

All those days spent together out in the sun

Those days we had, never had, will have

All our lives are stories

so why don't we make it a good one, eh?

Alae Mortis

come closer

and see

the blood stains on my hands

the shards of bone stuck to my shirt an jeans

come closer i wont hurt you

he got in my way

but i dont think you will

am i right?

so you can come closer

and i will show you

ah the thrill

the joy of going through the motions

why do you run?

Why do you weep?

Why do you look scared?

There's nothing to be afraid of

i wont hurt you

just dont get in my way

dont try and stop me

why do look so determined now?

oh dont do that

dont pick up that shaft

it wont do you any good to fight

youll just get in my way

and you saw what happens

when you get in my way

no need to charge at me

no need to swing that at me

it wont fell me

now look at what youve done

blood pouring out of your chest

i cant say i didnt warn you

i told you to stay out of my way

your just another thing i have to get through

to get to her

tsk tsk i did say

dont get in my way

now look at yourself

those dead eyes and pale skin

splattered red

that gaping hole in your chest

it didnt have to end this way

oh well

your just another body

just another one damned to hell

hell, im going to hell but i will take her with me

she will come with me

my undying love

for her and her for me

she will join me

no dont scream

please dont scream

i know im not clean right now

but its time for us to go

its time to live

no need to claw at me skin and eyes

i am saving us

i am giving you everything

i will never leave you

and you will never leave me

please

come let us go now

just one blowing kiss

just one hiss

and we'll be togther forever

now dont you see?

Together forever

Because I love you

I see you

standing in the light

the gold dancing on your pale skin

your green eyes staring back at me

but what do you see?

Do you see a unfashionable girl?

Do you see a achne covered girl?

Do you see a arrogant brat?

Do you see a lonely girl?

I will never know

But my heart will still beat for you

No matter what you say

I will always want you

But I keep my distance

because you're someone I can't have

You look at me

but what do you see?

When I look at you

I see the handsome boy

whose every little move makes me fall for him even more

the way you walk

the way you talk

the way you laugh

the way you are

and I love you

but you will never know

because I can see

that you don't see who I am

but it doesnt matter, no

because a glance is enough to set my world on fire

because a single word is enough to make my heart beat faster

because I love you

Crudus

the cry goes out

the people gather

the sword are sharpened

the amor polished

the bow restrung

the echoing march of feet approaching

and the gongs of war resonating

throughout the silent streets

the beat of the precision clamor

the hushed people waiting

for the wordless screams of the warriors

whose death will never come to justice

whose endless terror will never stop

echoing in the hearts of the city's people

they who will remember will not live

merciless the mararurders come

blow by blow

they fell many great men and women

warriors who stood in the the face of fear

and shouted

"You cannot kill us! You can never get us all!

You will brought to justice and you willpay for your crimes!

Do you hear the people sing?

Do you hear the sound of your men dying?"

But no one helped them

the fear buried inside them too deep

and no one since has been free

free to speak

free to sing

free to laugh, to smile

no, they are not free

those broken souls

that hunt the streets

leisurely killing at a whim

Freedom at last

The yellowed grasses

Like rivers in the wind

My heart

Like shattered glass

Lying broken on the street

And I stood there in front of you

Wondering why

What was wrong with me

As I walk here through these fields

My eyes still searching for you

My heart won't give up on you

No matter how hard I fell that day

No matter how much it took to stand up again

You took me in your arms and loved me

But now you left me and my broken heart behind

And my mind still wonders why

Why you left me alone

That day, that day I needed you most

But you were gone

So I walk through these yellow fields and I look for you

Knowing that I'll never see you again

You took my heart and crushed it with your bare hands

That girl that you left me for

Was she worth it?

Was she worth my pain?

I bet she left you stranded

And alone

But I will never forget

Nor will I ever forgive

What you did to me that day

So here I stand at last

The last rays of Autumn shining down on me

And I set myself free of you

I will not waste more of my time

On such a useless stray thought

A whisper in the night

A howl in the dark

I will be free

You cannot hold me

Not anymore

So now you stand alone

In the fields of yellowed grasses

That sway in the wind like rivers

And you wonder why did you ever leave

If I knew...

If you were to look at me

What would you see

Just the girl with social problems

Or the girl with an amazing mind

What would you think

If you were to talk to me

Would you think me

Shallow or deep?

If you were to hug me

What would it mean

I wish I knew

I want to know what you think

I know you must think little of me

But I think about you so much

Night and day

You are in my head

You are in my dreams

Not one single day passes

Without you

So I want to know what you think

It isn't a bad thing

Its quite simple

Just look at me and talk

I'll listen

I'll hear what you have to say

It Won't Be Like This For Long

t won't be like this for long

All these fun times we had

Will fade from our memory

All the times we did something wrong

All the times we did something right

We won't have the same light hearted talks

One by one we will vanish

Into the thick smoke of death

It won't be like this for long

One day we will be but a good memory to each other

A soft thought

A gentle touch

But we will still have our games

We will be free

We will love and live

The best days of our life

They won't last forever

But for now we will smile and laugh and tease

So don't go telling us to grow up

Because what's growing up if you can't be a child sometimes

We only have so long

Before the crushing weight of our minds

Collapses and drives us into the great earth

It won't be like this for long

This phase in our life

Will go by in a flash

So let us make our mistakes; we'll learn

Let us have our moments; they won't last

Let us have our fun and games; we'll have sadness in our hearts

We are all stories, pages in a book

Unwritten and untouched

Blank sheets

We just hope that it'll be a good story; maybe even a great one

Watery Demise

Diving deep under the watery grave

Suppressed emotions

Bubbling forth

Unwanted and lost

Forgotten and tortured

Hiding the pain that lurks

Just under the surface

Putting on a mask of indifference

While i feel everything

Coursing through my veins

And I smile

Hiding behind the notion of joy

My minds builds walls

Like yours opens up to anyone

Walls to keep you out

Walls to drive you away

Never a crack or a crumble

Impenetrable

No one can ever see through

My mask

No one has ever tried

They just yell and demand

Try to understand me?

Not happening

Never has

I sometimes wonder

What it would be like

If I ran

Far from this hell

To feel free

To feel happy

To be brave and take a step

And then another

Feel the courage rocking my body

But I am pushed down by

doubt, fear and cowardice

The water above my head

Shoving me deeper into despair

Driving me to the edge of a waterfall

And like the river

I will fall faster and harder

Till I hit the bottom

And when I do

I will break

My walls will crumble like sand

And I will be washed away

My broken body beyond repair

The emotions that have been pushed away

Shall flood my injured and collapsed mind

They are like poison in my blood

And I will never forget Nor will I ever forgive

Blazin' Truth

Blazin' fire within me

Trapped in my own skin

When I saw you

I exploded outward

And burned even brighter

Just one glance; I'm burning

Just one look; I'm on fire

You lit up my world

Like a sky dawning on a new day

I was lost

And then I saw you

And my world lit up

Like the fourth of July

I was a shadow

Until I touched you

And I exploded with light

Just one glance; I'm burning

Just one look; I'm on fire

You lit up my world

Like a new day dawning

I've been to hell and back

But the day I met you

You smiled at me

And I vowed to go to heaven with you

Yeah, I'm burning

You set me on fire

And I have no plan to put it out

Just one glance; I'm burning

Just one look; I'm on fire

You lit up my world

And it's still fiery with your spoken words

Yeah, I'm turning to ashes

You set me on fire

And I loved it

Now I'm payin' the price

I can't get enough of you

I need you

And you're not there

Just like the wind

One minute and then you're gone

And you left me blazin'

Just one look; I'm gone

Just one glance; just a pile of ash

You lit up my world

And now my world's gone

Heart of Paper

My heart is book

Just waiting for you to open the pages

Just a peek

A word or two

Would send me flying

High above the clouds

Touching the stars

With you by my side

My body is just the cover

My mind is hidden within

So remember the age old saying

Don't judge a book by its cover

And remember me

Because I'm waiting

And I'm falling head of heels

Plunging into the vast abyss

I just hope that at the end of the tunnel

There will be a light shining

That way I know its true

Yes, it's true that I once was lost

But now I'm found

From the grey mists of pain and loss you pulled me

And my world became a field of blooming flowers

Under a cloudless sunny sky

With a warm breeze blowing

Caressing my skin

Wrapping me in a summer hug

I'm waiting

Just open the book

I promise you won't regret it

Because beneath the hard exterior

Is a story- the story that hasn't yet come to pass

Undying Friendship

Seeing you today

I knew it was true

You gave me not a glance

Nor a word

Your heart is not mine

You gave it to another

You placed it in her hands

I hope you trust her

And that she never hurts you

I understand

you were never mine to keep

You were there, but saw a wisp of a cloud

Not the thunderstorm that raged inside of me

When I finally knew the truth

But I am not jealous

I wish you all the happiness

That the world may give

Just remember this

If you ever fall

I'll be there to catch you

If you ever hurt

I'll heal you

If you ever lose her

I'll mourn with you

Because our friendship is unbroken and because I will always love you


End file.
